


as the years went by

by Crazyanimee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Tried, M/M, not sure what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyanimee/pseuds/Crazyanimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is strange in a sense that nothing goes as planned. Levi contemplates about how the small kid he knew grew up to the man he loved.  EreRi</p>
            </blockquote>





	as the years went by

**Author's Note:**

> Plz read and tell me if it was OOC and your general thoughts.What i hate the most is OOC even in AUs. I tried to make them IC.

Levi didn’t know how the fuck he ended up in this position. He could barely hear the creaking of the bed over the grunts and moans. He was breathing heavily as he slowly reached for the face of the man above him. He traced the outlines of his face. The eyes with unrestrained emotions to the lips that always said whatever the other felt, to the dampened hair that was usually sloppily combed. The other grabbed the wandering hand and lovingly kissed it, put them down one the bed while intertwining them.

"Levi…" he heard him call his name before he felt a pair of lips descended on his. He was being kissed aggressively as a tongue forcefully entered his mouth and started to explore. He suddenly jerked because of a sudden thrust deeper inside him. He gave a breathy moan as the two pulled away from the heated kiss. There was a string of saliva that connected their lips. He was breathing heavily while staring up at the beautiful turquoise eyes of the boy… no man that loved him so much the one who undoubtedly had his heart. With every caress and every touch of lips he could feel all the love and passion he had for him.

Levi slowly reached for his face with the hand that he was clutching the white bed sheets.

"Eren…" he breathily whispered his name.

* * *

Levi had just become a high school student when he heard the news. The Jaegers were their neighbours and they just had a son. He wasn’t that interested but his mother forced him to go. When they arrived at the hospital Levi’s mom and Carla Jaeger started chatting. Levi felt awkward and sat at the corner of the room. After a while Carla noticed that and smiled before beaconing for him to come closer. Hesitantly he went near her. She gave another smile before putting her baby in his arms. Levi couldn’t even protest.

"He’s name is Eren." She said.

"Eren…" the name rolled easily off his tongue.

Eren was a very energetic toddler. Running around the house and he neighborhood without a care. He was always up to something and was a handful to take care of. Since they were neighbors Levi had to look after him a lot. It wasn’t that bad since Eren oddly liked to follow him around. It wasn’t bad at all.

He slowly grew up as Levi got older. Levi didn’t get to see him much. He had collage to attend to and listen to Hange ramble all day long about shit and whatnot with Erwin feeding her ideas. Life wasn’t bad. When he came back home he noticed that the neighboring kid had changed considerably. He wasn’t the sweet child anymore.

He had become much more open and intensely focused on whatever he did. There was also this Japanese girl named Mikasa Ackerman who followed him around like a shadow along with the blond kid named Armin Arlert. He heard he saved the girl from death and gave her the red scarf that she wore around her neck. It was all good and all but somehow she hated him. Not that he gave a shit. Eren changed so much yet his admiration and habit of following Levi around didn’t change one bit. He was still as clingy to him as before. Levi couldn’t be annoyed at the brat for long. Whenever he came over to him he gave an affectionate pat on his head.

Levi had taken up an apartment for himself. He wasn’t at the age where he would still be living with his parents. He had a decent job that paid well and friends he could count on. And a potential love interest. Eren came to hang out a lot. It happened so often that Levi was surprised whenever Eren didn’t show up. But he never stayed the night.

One day Levi was taking with Petra Ral, one of his colleagues that he worked with, the one he was sort of interested in. They were coming out of the coffee shop that was near his apartment when he noticed Eren standing a few feet away. Petra hadn’t noticed that Levi had become rigid.

Eren was just staring at the two of them. It seemed like he was only looking over them but Levi could see his expressive eyes, filled with such intense emotions that shocked him. There were anger, jealousy, hurt and hopelessness all mixed together. He didn’t say anything, just walked away.

"Levi are you okay?" Petra asked being concerned.

"Huh?" Eren’s hurt face kept flashing before his eyes. Levi couldn’t remember what they were talking about. He couldn’t understand why Eren looked at him with such eyes. Eren didn’t show up the next day or the next or the next.

It was raining cats and dogs. Levi was just sipping his tea in silence. There was a knock on the door. Grumbling and cursing Levi went to open the door and was mildly surprised. Eren, who was in his school uniform was standing on his door step wet from the rain.

"Why the fuck are you standing outside my door dripping water?" Levi was irritated. "Get inside kid."

Eren didn’t get inside. He just stood outside the door silently. Levi couldn’t see his eyes as it was shadowed by his bangs. He sighed and pulled him inside his house.

"If you’re not going to get inside then I’ll just bring a towel. You’re going to make my place wet and dirty." There was no response. Levi just sighed. "Fucking teenagers." He tried to get inside when Eren grabbed his hand and pulled. Levi was not prepared for this. He lost his balance and fell backwards. There was a thud as his back hit his chest. He then felt a pair of arms encircle his body.

Levi froze. What the actual fuck? He couldn’t tell before but the kid was taller than him and unnaturally strong.

"Levi…" he whispered in his ear. Levi felt a shiver run down. Was Eren’s voice always this hoarse? "Levi I.."

Levi squirmed and quickly freed himself from his grasp. He pushed Eren away. “What the fuck brat? Stop acting like a little shit. You’re making me dirty.”

"I love you." Eren suddenly blurted out. Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The sudden confession caught him off guard. After Eren made no actions no rebuff his claim he rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"Stop spouting nonsense. Just stand there and don’t" He couldn’t finish his sentence as Eren interrupted him.

"I’m serious. I love you like no one else." He just stared at his face with such intensity that Levi couldn’t say anything for a few seconds before scowling. "So stop going out with other people."

"You don’t know what you’re saying. You’re just a horny teenage brat who doesn’t know the difference between love and lust."

"I’m not a brat."

"You’re fifteen."

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"Fucking brat it has everything to do with this!"

They were panting from shouting. They stared at each other without moving. Eren gritted his teeth.

"You’re fucking delirious." Levi sighed in defeat. "I’ll just get a towel. Maybe the rain washed away the little intelligence you had." He moved to get away from the brat.

"I’ll show you how serious I am." With saying that Eren grabbed his arm and pushed him to the door, making Levi lose his momentum and hit his head on the door frame. He felt lightheaded because of the impact and barely registered a pair of lips on his own.

The kiss was sloppy and everywhere which lasted about less than a minute, till Levi pushed Eren away. He looked at him with venom and unadulterated rage but Eren just nonchalantly looked back.

"I’m serious. I love you Levi and I always have. I’ll just prove it to you and make you love me back." With that ultimatum stated Eren went out of Levi’s apartment while slamming the door shut, leaving Levi astonished in his wake.

After Eren had left Levi slowly touched his lips as he remembered the kiss. It was horrible, he could tell Eren hadn’t kissed anyone before but even so he could feel the intense passion that slathered his insides. Memories of Eren growing up were flashing before his eyes. Just how did that sweet kid turn out to become like that? Just when had this started?

"What the Fuck am I supposed to do?"

Levi didn’t see Eren for a few days. The brat had the nerve to do that and disappear. Levi didn’t want to think about it but it kept on repeating in his mind. Even talking with Petra didn’t make him happy.

Levi couldn’t concentrate on his work and seeing that his boss and friend Erwin let him off. He wondered around for a while. He couldn’t understand what had happened. He couldn’t deny he always had a soft spot for Eren. He always thought of him as his younger brother of sorts. But it seemed like the feelings weren’t mutual.

When he got back home he saw Eren standing outside his door, looking like a lost child, staring at the door. Levi slowly walked up to him.

"Eren." He softly called out, startling himself. Eren didn’t stir from his spot, just turned to look at him. Levi walked past him and opened the door. "Come inside brat."

Eren just wordlessly followed him inside and sat down in one of the couches. Levi sat opposite of him. There was an awkward silence that enveloped them.

Eren spoke up first. “I’m sorry about the other day. I was just being…”

"A fucking brat." Levi hissed out.

He just chuckled awkwardly. “I was serious you know.”

"I know brat." He sighed.

"You don’t believe me do you?" Eren asked with a hurt look. "It’s not a teenage phase Levi. Ever since I was a kid I have always liked you. There has been no one else but you."

Levi was tired. He was too tired of think about crap and wrecking his brain to understand what went through the brat’s mind. “That’s because you never had anyone you cared enough about.”

"That’s not true! Why won’t you believe me?!"

"Because you’re a fucking brat!" Levi sighed. "And I’m too old for this shit."

"You’re not old." Eren slowly crawled to where Levi was sitting. Levi noticed him coming closer. He didn’t stop him. "Don’t talk shit." He was sitting on the floor before him. He was hesitant. Eren was never hesitant. "Can I kiss you?"

"No." It was an immediate reply.

Eren’s face fell in disappointment. Levi felt that he was about to commit a crime. “Fine just…”

Before he could finish Eren kissed him. This time there was no desperation. It was just a simple touch of lips. “I love you. And I’ll prove it to you.” He slowly moved away from him and stood up. Levi just stared at the boy. “I’ll make you fall for me. All I ask is that you believe me and give me a chance.”

And Levi had. He was always fond of the brat. He expected the kid to lose interest as the years went by but his affection for him never changed. Those feelings never wavered and to his surprise he began to be the one influenced.

* * *

Levi’s thoughts were drifting all over the place. He couldn’t believe years had passed by since that. He tried to remember how he ended up in this position when the bed made a creaking noise as the body next to him shifted. He felt the other person’s lager body shift closer to him, a sneaky hand traced his back as it slowly reached his hand and intertwined them.

"Levi? What’s wrong can’t sleep?" Levi shivered as he heard him speaking directly to his ear. "Want to go again?"

Levi just made a clicking noise with his tongue as he pinched the back of the other’s palm. “Don’t get so cocky you shitty brat.” He turned around to see Eren pouting.

"Not cute." Eren’s pout melted into a soft smile. The kid had grown up. Levi couldn’t deny it. He had always been taller than him; puberty had hit him in full as he had gained 16 centimeters more.

"Shut up brat or I’ll kick you out of the bed." There was no bite in that. Levi looked up at those torques eyes filled with love before snuggling closer to Eren’s body.

Fuck , who cares how they ended up like this. All that mattered that they were both happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad... heh. I had posted it in tumblr too


End file.
